


Ruff Times Ahead

by ConvenienceStoreMusical



Category: One Way Heroics
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/ConvenienceStoreMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-defeating the Demon Lord, not quite post-Dosey's epilogue.</p>
<p>The hero travels what's left of the lands with their companions in search of an illusive cure. Updated sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruff Times Ahead

"Look here Dosey, the Fortune Teller Auris is visiting this southern village," Iris says dutifully. The fairy flits across the map to the dog on the other side of the table. The dog whines, placing a paw on the table.

"Hero, do you think Auris will have a solution this time?" the fairy asks hopefully. Dosey cocks her head too, staring at the person Iris addressed as 'Hero'. They pour over the map that Iris was just on, marking a path to the town. 

"She didn't last time," the hero says cautiously. The dog trots from her side of the table, leaning against the hero's leg. They look down and smile, gently petting Dosey's head. Dosey whistles cheerily at this, nuzzling into the hero's hand.

"That's my girl," they say gently, leaning down to kiss the dog's head.

"Auris might have it down this time though! She said she was close, remember?" Iris presses. She flies to the hero and seats herself on their shoulder. The hero sighs, returning their attention to the map. It's a long journey if they want to visit the Fortune Teller. 

"There's a nayuta orchard along the way there," the hero concedes. "What do you think, Dosey?"

Dosey woofs happily, her tail thumping against the floor quickly. She sits up on her haunches, reaching up to put both paws on the table. Dosey barks again, staring at the hero with her big dark eyes.

"That settles it, we're going."

"Wait! Were we not going to go if there weren't nayuta trees!?" Iris asks in alarm. Dosey just barks again cheerily, beginning to salivate. The hero doesn't answer and reaches into their bag. They produce a nayuta fruit, pink and plump. Iris eyes the hero suspiciously as they share the fruit with the dog. It's certain she won't get an answer- not tonight anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 50+ hours logged into One Way Heroics and Dosey's epilogue makes me tear up every time because I'm a huge weenie. So here I am occasionally venting my feelings through WORDS n shit with a BIG OL make believe FEEL GOOD fanfiction to soothe my pain. Also welcome to the first OWH fanfic because I am a **winner**.
> 
> _Crawling in my skin / These wounds, they will not heal._ \- Lord Byron, probably


End file.
